Torn
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: Sequel to The House That Jacob Built.Tragedy dawns on Bella and Jacob's relationship and she starts looking back over everything her life has been in the past few years and she finally gets the courage to open the Cullen's wedding gifts Bella/Jacob/Edward
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: To those of you that reviewed mentioning Alice's wedding gifts and mentioning how I never said what they were...there is a reason for that. Here is the sequel where the Cullen's come back to Folks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters and I make no money from writing this...it's just for fun.

Torn

Bella POV

I stood staring at the sky. The rain had now soaked through my clothes and hair. Why? What did I do to deserve this? Anything but this...

How could I face anyone now? I couldn't even go home. I didn't want to go home. That house had once held such happiness and hopes for me and now it was just a house. A house full of reminders of what could have been....what could never be...

Jacob POV

The rain had washed away Bella's scent, tracking her was hard. I needed to find her. I needed to make sure she was OK. My poor Bella...I couldn't even imagine what she was feeling.

Bella POV

I fell to my knees and punched the muddy ground as I broke down into sobs. I clutched at my stomach and screamed as if I was dying.

My babies...

Author POV

Bella was broken. She had no fight left. Fate had not only brought her Edward to love and then taken him from her, but when she started to piece her life together again, love again...fate had taken that away too.

She would never forget that day. To start with it was just a feeling of wrongness. Then pain. She had clutched her stomach and before she knew it Jacob, Emily and Sam were rushing her to the hospital. She lost the twins that day. She gave birth to two stillborn baby boys two months early. Nothing was worse than that. No fate in the world could be worse than that.

So she couldn't bear to go back to the house that Jacob had built. Walking past the room that had been decorated to be the nursery every day would kill her.

She didn't blame Jacob of course but she couldn't even look him in the eye anymore. Something was wrong.

Everything happens for a reason. So what was not right in her life...

Bella POV

I opened my eyes to find I was in our bed. Jacob must have found me eventually...but he wasn't in the room now. I couldn't hear him in the house either. I sat up groggily to see a note on the bed.

Bella

Please rest. I'll be back in a few days when I've sorted my head out.

Love you

Jake

He had left? I felt hurt and betrayed. Didn't he think I needed to sort my head out too?! Maybe that was why he left...to allow me thinking space.

I got up and showered, avoiding the empty nursery with the now locked shut door. I went back to the bedroom to get dressed. I pulled open my sock drawer and my eyes fell on something familiar. In fact two somethings.

I had never opened Alice's wedding gifts. I couldn't and she had never come back. They had abandoned me and I had moved on with Jake. That was the way it was so I didn't look back. But now I did look back and now those two in offensive little boxes looked so tempting.

Eventually I gave in a lifted the small boxes out of the draw and sat on the bed with them in my hands.

Author's Notes: well there's the first little snippet of the sequel. It's full of some more twists etc. Hope you enjoy xx


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: sorry it's taken so long I got sidetracked with another story but here you go.

Passing Notes

Bella POV

I sat on the bed with the two little boxes in my hands. I placed one next to me and pulled the ribbon on the first one. I couldn't possibly make me feel any worse. I pulled the paper off and opened the tiny box.

Inside sat a ring. A very old ring and I knew instantly what it was. I opened and read the card attached.

Bella

This will always belong to you.

I will always be waiting if you change your mind.

All my love

Edward

I smiled softly. He really did love me, even if he was an idiot and left me. I tried not to think about him waiting for me and turned to the second box. I was unsure now whether I really did want to open it but I undid the ribbon anyway.

I blew out a deep breath and pulled the paper away. This box was slightly bigger than the last one. I opened it and found a note.

Bella

Although most of your future is blank,

Due to being around the dog, I have seen

some of it. We will meet again Bella.

Trust me, you have always been part

Of our family and will be always.

I've seen it.

Love Alice

I lifted the note from the box to find a necklace resting underneath it. A necklace with a pendant on...it was almost identical to Rosalie's....the Cullen's crest. She felt the tears sliding down her face before she realised she was crying.

I have to admit the now my mind was reeling with the thought of how much easier life would be if I could start over. If Carlisle could turn me and I could disappear. But I knew deep down that although part of me did want that...the other part of me wanted what I had with Jacob, my Jacob, my husband. I was ashamed of the part of me willing to give up on my marriage so easily.

I had made a commitment to Jacob and I did love him. So I waited. I waited but the next few days past and Jacob didn't come back.

A week passed...still no Jacob.

Another week passed...

And another...

Two months later

Jacob POV

I can't face her. I just can't. She's not my Bella anymore. It's like there's more than one Bella in her head. Jacob's Bella, Cullen's Bella, Charlie's Bella...different sides to her. Only Jacob's Bella was gone.

The pull to be with her wasn't so strong as it once was. How was that even possible? Imprinting was for life...an unbreakable bond. So how could it possibly be fading? I still loved her I had no question about that but I just didn't feel the same about her anymore.

Bella POV

I was beginning to give up altogether. Sam and the others would only tell me vague details of Jacob's whereabouts and what he was thinking...why he wouldn't come back. Then a letter arrived.

I recognised his handwriting straight away.

Bella

Sorry, you don't deserve this.

I can't I just

I'm confused. I do love you

Please believe that

I'll come home soon

I promise

Jacob

I sighed and dropped the letter on the side. I was sick of hearing nothing from the people I loved most save vague notes. I just wanted to cling to someone and cry. I was so alone.

I decided to take a walk, far away from the house and the memories it held. I wandered through the forest. The trees were calming to me. I wasn't planning it and to be honest if I had planned to I probably couldn't have found it but I found myself staring at a familiar house in the distance. So I headed towards it.

I had come here before. Too scared to get see it empty I hadn't gotten very close but today I had nothing to lose so I walked all the way to the front door.

It wasn't empty. It wasn't full either. There were basic bits of furniture but anything more personal had gone. The door was locked, although why I didn't think it would be I'll never know. I walked back to the stairs and walked around to the garage this wasn't locked. There were no cars inside. It was silent and empty. I spotted the door the other side that led to the house and headed towards it.

I found a note stuck to the door...a note to me.

Bella

If you ever need a place to stay

Please think of this as home

Esme and Carlisle

I smiled to myself and opened the door. Inside the house was indeed almost as it was when they were here. They were just missing the books and pictures, the things that made it home.

Despite that fact I found myself feeling more at home walking round the Cullen's empty house than I had done in my own house since I lost the babies. So I curled up on the living room sofa and went to sleep.

The sunlight woke me up. It poured in through the big glass windows lighting up the whole house. I sat up and looked around the room. It could do with a dust but other than that there was nothing out of place. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and found that the kitchen still had very pot, pan, glass and plate in it. I guess they didn't need the kitchen stuff so they just left it...

In the cupboards I even found loads of tinned food. Why on earth would they even have it here? I was grateful none the less and heated up a tin of beans to eat.

I thought back to the note that Esme left. It was as if she knew I would come hear...surely they didn't buy all that food just in case I came here....

After I'd silenced my stomach's protests I headed upstairs. I passed Carlisle's study and continued on towards his room. Edward's room. A room I had not seen in a very long time.

It was empty, or near enough. There was a cd player, but no cds, the couch and the wardrobe still had clothes in it. His books and cds and anything that would show that it was his room not any other person's was gone.

I felt a horribly familiar pain in my chest being stood there, so I had to get out. I continued down the hall to the other rooms. If it weren't for their decorating tastes I wouldn't have guessed whose rooms they were without riffling through their clothes. I decided to make myself at home in Alice and Jasper's old room.

It was actually really comforting to be here. Part of me didn't want to return home because of the memories that it held...ones that were far t recent. It was easier to deal with being here, with older more distant memories. As long as I stayed clear of Edward's old room it wasn't sad at all being here. In fact all I could remember were the happy memories.

I wondered if the Cullen's would ever return here...maybe a century in the future when no one would remember them. What would Folks be like in a hundred years time?

I wasn't sure I wanted to think about it.

I led on Alice's bed and let my mind drift to Jacob. I just wanted him to come home so I had someone that loved me. Did he really love me if he had run away not for a few days like he had said in his notes but for two months? He was my husband. He was supposed to be responsible and caring and instead he runs away.

We took vows to take care of each other for better or worse and in our worst time we were separated. Could our marriage really fail so easily? Did we even have a clue what we were getting into when we took those vows?

It had seemed so right and perfect, get married, have a baby, live together and so on. It had all gone so smoothly only to come crashing down around us. Fate must really be getting a kick out of this.

I just wanted to turn back the clock to before Jacob asked me to marry him, when life was carefree and easy and happy. Just me and my Jacob...

Author's Notes: sorry it's not longer and a bit boring but it's necessary filler and info that we need for the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: sorry it's taken a while that's the hazard of starting so many stories at once. This is short but better than nothing I hope.

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Twilight or the characters so please don't sue.

Bella POV

The truth was, my happy ever after with Jacob was gone. My first two years in Folks, meeting the Cullen's and hanging out with Jacob at La Push seemed like a lifetime ago now. Like a distant memory or dream.

How could Jacob and I even try to salvage our relationship if he wasn't even here?

I had been staying at the Cullen house for a month now. How would they feel about me not only stopping by here but pretty much living here? I knew it was sad and pathetic. I was clinging to a memory of them, losing myself in daydreams of happier times, with Edward in the meadow, with Jacob on the beach.

I knew I was being childish. Almost wishing that the past year could just rewind and I could do it again differently. Emily had had her gorgeous little bundle of joy and I hadn't even gone to see her. I couldn't face what I had lost.

"This could have been so different." I murmured to myself. I thought of all the different scenarios. The 'what ifs' and 'could haves'. I could have chosen Edward...I may have been a vampire by now. If Edward had let the venom from the time James bit me spread I would have turned then and prevented this whole messed up scenario. If I hadn't lost the twins, would Jacob and I be a happy family by now?

Alice POV

Images began to flash through my mind. I tried to focus, knowing I was getting a vision. Then I saw her. Bella. I could see her clearly as ever. Then her future went blank again. Moments later it was back.

She was deciding... She was weighing up her options...

"What is it?" Jasper asked. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Bella." I whispered. I was glad Edward wasn't here to read my mind. He would have gone back to Folks in a heartbeat.

"Bella?" Esme asked me. "Is she in trouble?"

"She's confused...and hurting..." I replied. Then I smiled slightly. "She's in our house."

"Poor dear...we should go visit." Esme said sadly. "Explain our horrid behaviour and apologise."

"No." I told her. "Not yet."

Jacob POV

I had started to head home. I had been heading that way for a little while now but now I was intentionally heading home.

I needed a rather solid slap to the face. I was acting like a ten year old running off like that.

How would Bella feel now? I made a promise when I took her as my wife and now I had abandoned her when she needed me the most.

Hold on Bella...I'm coming home.

Bella POV

I locked up the house and headed back to La Push. I had only been back to the house that Jacob built a handful of times since I found Esme and Carlisle's note and started staying at the Cullen's.

La Push just didn't have the same homely feel it used to.

I sat down in the kitchen with a glass of water, looking out of the front window into the rain. It looked as miserable as I felt.

I turned sat the glass back down and turned to go upstairs. I ran right into something hot and hard.

Jacob.

I looked up to find that he was indeed real. He hugged me to him. I looked up at him awkwardly. His hair was long again and he even had a chin of stubble now, from all that time as a wolf.

"God Bella I'm sorry." He said, squeezing me tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"You could've come back at any time. I was the one with no clue where you were." I replied.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean things to happen quite like that...I-"

"Like what? The babies or running off? Not saying goodbye? A few days turned into four months Jake!" I snapped. "What the hell Jake? I'm your wife and I haven't seen you in months!"

"Bella I'm sorry just let me explain!" he protested, as I started pushing away from him but four months of frustration were working their way out and I wasn't going to listen to him.

"Explain what? That you were upset? Because guess what so was I! I was the one in hospital! Did you even know if I was ok before you vanished?"

Jake held me against him his eyes locked on mine as silence fell and the tension built around us. His hand lifted to my cheek.

"Bella I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am." He whispered. "I can just hope you'll forgive me."

In that moment I was Jake's Bella again and he was my Jacob. I pressed my face against his warm chest and wrapped my arms around his waist and we just stood there together for the first time in four months.

Author's Notes: hope it's not too depressing and awful for you. xx


End file.
